Typically, an electronic device refers to a device that executes a specific function according to a program installed therein, for example, a digital organizer, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop computer, a vehicle navigation system, a home appliance, and the like. Such electronic devices may output information stored therein as a sound or an image. Recently, various functions have been incorporated in a single mobile communication terminal as the degree of integration of such an electronic device has been increased and high speed and high capacity wireless communication has become common. For example, an entertainment function such as a game, a multimedia function such as reproduction of a music/moving image, a communication and security function for mobile banking or the like, a scheduling function, an electronic wallet function, etc. are integrated into a single electronic device, in addition to a communication function. As multimedia service functions or entertainment functions using an electronic device such as a mobile communication terminal are strengthened, users tend to prefer an electronic device which is convenient to carry as well as provides a display device of a sufficient size.
An antenna device is provided in an electronic device in order to enable wireless communication. When the antenna device is installed to be sufficiently spaced away from other circuit devices, it is possible to suppress the interference of the antenna with the other circuit devices in the process of transmitting/receiving high frequency signals. An electronic device that executes ultra-high speed and high capacity radio communication, for example, an electronic device that complies with 4G mobile communication standards such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication standards may access commercial communication networks through various frequency bands. In order for a single electronic device to execute access various frequency bands, the electronic device includes an antenna device which may be provided with a plurality of radiators of which the number corresponds to the number of the frequency bands.
However, in the reality of providing a portable electronic device by reducing its thickness while providing a display device of a sufficient size, there are difficulties in installing an antenna device. For example, in the reality of reducing the thickness of an electronic device, there is a limit in increasing the number of radiators to correspond to the number of various radio communication frequency bands while suppressing interference with other circuit devices. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved antenna radiator that is able to radiate different frequencies while suppressing interference with other circuits.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.